


Candy is Dandy

by Kristinabird



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Draco is incensed about a case of breaking the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Harry isn't concerned. Some people heal in their own ways.





	Candy is Dandy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarropoly 2018
> 
> PROMPT: -Pick One: 1) "I've never tasted anything this delicious in my entire life." 2) Drarry + Secret Admirer 3) Drarry + Chocolate - Minimum: 99 words Maximum: 999
> 
> Thanks a million to my beta's [Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel) and [Matsinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko/pseuds/matsinko/works?fandom_id=136512)
> 
> And [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye) who broke the tie when it came to naming the thing. 
> 
> Yes, I am aware that's a lot of Beta's for 346 words. I was a bit unsure about this one.

“Potter! I know he’s your mate’s brother, but enough is enough!”

Draco stormed into their shared office and flung the case file at his partner. “Did you know he’s started paying Granger’s liberated house-elves to work for him in a factory in a muggle town?

Potter looked up. “Yes, I know.”

Draco seethed. “Did you also know that he is a person of interest ever since he closed his Diagon Alley shop and left the wizarding world?”

“Yes, I am aware.” Harry pushed the file aside.

“We don’t even know what the fuck he’s doing in there!”

“I do.”

“ _What _?”__

__“I said I do. Are you deaf? Anyway, it's none of your business.” Harry returned to his paperwork on the Schlossman case._ _

__“None of my business?” Draco took a breath, in and out. “None of my business. It’s _all _my fucking business! He’s been spotted in a purple velvet suit and a top hat for Merlin’s sake! It’s an inch away from being a breach of the International Statute of Secrecy combined with whatever the fuck he’s hiding behind those gates.”___ _

____Harry didn’t respond, he just continued to write his report._ _ _ _

____“Fuck this. I’m going to Robards to recommend an inquiry.” Draco started toward the door._ _ _ _

____“He’s making candy.”_ _ _ _

____Draco froze. “He’s what?”_ _ _ _

____Harry looked up at him. “He’s making Muggle candy. Chocolates mostly, but he’s back to experimenting. He’s always been about making people happy. After the war and losing his brother, he couldn’t face the Wizarding world with a smile. He decided to make his creations behind closed doors. He’s making treats for muggle kids because he thinks we owe them for the things he saw done to Muggle families because of Voldemort.”_ _ _ _

____Draco flinched at the name even though he knew it held no power._ _ _ _

____“I am monitoring him though, I don’t trust him fully not to overdo it with the magic.”Harry looked up and smirked. “I suggest you do the same.”_ _ _ _

____Harry pulled out a purple file and handed it to Draco. Across the top, in gold letters, it read:_ _ _ _

____“Wonka”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I can't take credit for this concept. George Weasley becoming Willy Wonka was a fan theory I read once and this prompt sparked it into my memory. Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
